My Journey Through The Accelerated World: Part ll
by EsDeath
Summary: Part ll of the Accel World adventure. Still don't own the Accel World series.
1. 5 Years Later

**Hey guys I'm starting the second part for my Accel World while on my trip to Vanderhoof with my grandparents my mother and my brother. I just want you guys to know that I'm sorry if this chapter and story aren't that good. So if i forgot things i was going to say i'll tell you at the end of the story. Now without further a due here's the story.**

Hey if you don't remember I'm Nick and after i graduated from university in sciences i decided to get a job as a Marine Biologist in Japan. Me and my brother moved to Japan but once there i learned that i could not get a job there so i qualifications to become a teacher. The school i managed to start teaching science at was the school of my good friends Haruyuki Arita, Kuroyukihime (one of my students), Takumu Mayuzumi, and finally Chiyuri Kurashima. A women who i was living near had a daughter around the age of seventeen, and we became friends only because every now and then her mother would ask me to babysit her, her six year old sister and her five month old baby brother. Anyways i became friends with her and she gave me a game called brain burst and i loved it. A week after i got the game i ended up killing her inside the game wiping it from her memory and making her be able to never access Brain Burst again. After killing her my level increased from level seven to level eight allowing me to qualify for kingship if i defeated the current red king. Her name was Scarlet Rain. I challenged her to a dual. Sadly i lost and suffered the consequence, i had to lose one of my eyes. Well that sort of brings you up to date on what has happened five years ago sorry for the delay but time needs to be set back on course and we need to go back from the years of 2046-2047 and go back up to the year of 2052.

**Five years after my brother joined the black leigon.**

"Hey Kuroyukihime have you seen Nick" Ethan asked as he walked towards the black king. "Yeah i saw him training inside the base" She said turning towards the large blue executioner. "Um well he isn't there now" Says Ethan confusion filling his words. "Well where could he be then we have a war to protect our clan area we need him" She says sharping her swords on a rock.

**Over In Red Territory.**

"Finally time for revenge against Scarlet Rain and it's time for me to become the red king" I said clenching my fist as i enter the tall building.


	2. The Final Fight For

**Hey peeps its me your personal hit man EsDeath Valkyrie. I'm here in Vanderhoof writing chapter two of ****_My Journey Through The Accelerated World Part ll_**** so enjoy.**

**In Red Territory**

Finally time for revenge against Scarlet Rain and it's time for me to become the red king" I

said clenching my fist as i enter the building.

**At The Top Of The Building**

"Scarlet Rain" I said walking over to her my fists clenched and my cloak covering my entire body. "Demon?" Scarlet Rain says looking confused "Oh i guess you've trained and are here for a re-match" She finishes. "Yes and this time after the match you will no longer be the red king. When you shot out my eye i knew i needed to get stronger and with that in mind it fueled my fire, i trained for hours upon hours and finally im here strong enough to defeat you" I said sending a battle request making it all or nothing match. "If you think so" She said accepting the match starting our duel.

**At The Bottom Of The Building**

"Hey you red freaks" Ethan said walking towards the building. "Were the freaks look at you blue" Said one of the red soldiers. "What about me" Ethan replied pulling his large Battle Axe off of his back. "You look like you have been dead for a very long time" The red soldiers said getting a little scared of this tall undead man holding a large double bladed weapon. "I know" Ethan said stopping as he saw the area around them darken. "What the" Said the red soldiers as a large part of the building they were standing in front of fell directly, on top of them with the red kings immovable fortress in the rubble partially destroyed. "HOLY SHIT" Ethan yelled thankful he jumped away at the last second. "Ethan what are you doing here" I said flying down from where the top of the building once stood. "Looking for you" He replied putting away his battle axe. "Why though i told Haruyuki that i wont be able to compete in the war this time, didn't he tell Kuroyukihime?" I said very confused. "I guess not because she's looking for you" Ethan said as he grabbed my wrist to take me back to the base. I pulled my hand away from him and fly into the air. "Nick we have to go now" He said getting annoyed. "I can't fight the war without me i trust you guys" I said as i went back to my battle. "Fine" Ethan said very annoyed with me as he went back to the base.

**At The Base After The War.**

Everybody was sitting on the ground breathing heavily after a long battle. "That took forever without Nick" Haruyuki said. "Yeah i know" Replied Chiriyu. "H-hey guys" I said weakly limping towards them holding my shoulder... or what should have been my shoulder. I came into the area our base was located with a very noticeable limp, a torn cloak, a missing eye patch, and finally my right arm was gone. "Nick what happened to you" Kuroyukihime said as Ethan rushed over to me catching me as i collapsed unconscious. I woke up an hour later my cloak, and hat off and on a side table to my right. "What happened?" I asked scratching my head. "We don't know" Ethan said looking at us but when we went to ask Scarlet Rain we couldn't because apparently she was defeated" Kuroyukihime said one of her blades against my throat. "What happened Nick?" Ethan asked me.

**So there you go guys second chapter please don't hate me for skipping on the fight scene. anyways until next time.**

**-EsDeath signing off**


	3. The Mistake I Have Made

**Hey it's EsDeath your personal hitman. So i don't have much to say just that this chapter won't be as good as i am half asleep writing this. At the end of this chapter i want to ask you guys something but not right now. Anyways onto the story.**

**In The 'Infirmary' Of The Black Legion Base**

I sat on the bed looking at Kuroyukihime's blade placed right near my throat but something was wrong. Kuroyuki is an insanely good fighter if she wanted to intimidate you she good do it easily, and i know this from experience when i joined the black legion i was required to do a test just like Ethan did. My test was against the black king herself, and she was a strong opponent there were many times i thought i wasn't getting into her legion, but i managed to beat her only because i didn't give into the fear that i would lose. that day she knocked me down onto my back and put her sword to my neck just like today. When she did it during our fight she had her sword steady, and ready to strike but today something was wrong. Today her sword was shaking as if in fear. I started to sit up my arm still gone as i push away her sword. "I. Won against. Her. I am the. New red king" I say tiredly in between deep breaths. Almost instantly after saying that i get thrown off of the bed i was sitting on by kuroyuki who was standing there shaking. I turned to look at someone to ask them what the hell had happened but i saw that me and Kuroyuki were the only two people in the room. "What the hell was that Kuroyukihime?" I ask her struggling to get up with my wounded leg and torn off arm. "What were you thinking you idiot" She says angrily. "I was thinking i was strong enough to defeat her and i was i don't see what the problem is" I said before it dawned on me. "I'm the black king Nick and eventually we are going to fight and in that fight only one of us will make it out alive" She said getting pretty upset with me. "I-I'm sorry" I stuttered looking down at the ground walking out of the room. "Where are you going" She asked still clearly upset. "The real world i have to make dinner" I said logging out of the game only to immediately log back in.

**Near The Old Tokyo Tower**

Upon logging back in i started my journey to the old Tokyo tower to see a friend. A little while later i arrived at the base of the tower. I walked towards the base of the tower and started to use the incarnate system to climb the tower using my limbs and tail. I laughed as i climbed the tower remembering that the last time i climbed the tower was when i got my wings. I started nearing the top when I heard voices at the top of the tower. One was the beautiful Sky Raker and the other was a voice i had never heard before. Who was this strange man talking with Sky Raker and how did he know her?

**Okay guys thats it for this chapter hope you enjoy the chapter. Now the question i had for you guys was if what i had in mind to do with Nick is a good idea. I was planning on later having Nick get ambushed and challenged to a duel by Blue Knight (The Blue King) while the Blue Kings servants fought off the rest of The Black Legion. In the fight though what i was going to have happen was have Nick to get distracted by a scream, of pain from Ethan allowing the blue king to stab Nick through the chest before throwing him off of the Tokyo Tower where The Blue King had challenged Nick. So in the end i was going to have Nick die to the Blue King good idea or no tell me what you think in a review or in a PM. Anyways thanks for reading until next time.**

**-EsDeath signing off**


	4. Nicks Demise Part l

**Hey guys it's EsDeath your personal assassin/hitman, you need someone taken care of let me know. Anyways back onto the story. So in this chapter stuff will happen just like every other chapter. Ok let's read now.**

I scaled the tower finally making it to the top, and as i pulled myself over the edge what i saw made my heart stop. There in front of me was the one and only Blue King. He hadn't noticed me yet because he was busy talking to Sky Raker. I tried to listen into what they were saying but i couldn't hear them, from where i was standing but i knew what they were talking about wasn't good. Acting on impulse i ran towards them jumping in between the Blue King and Sky Raker. "Ah hello there crimson I've been waiting for you" He said putting out his hand "You may know already but i am Blue Knight." "Yeah i know who you are what i don't know is why your here" I say slapping his hand away from me. "Oh yes you would be wondering that wouldn't you" he says looking down at his hand before snapping his fingers. Immediately after snapping his fingers his two foot soldiers jumped off of, Sky Raker's house and grabbed her chair taking her back towards her front door. "What are you doing Blue Knight" I ask him clenching my fists in anger. "Good Good that is the emotion i want" He says laughing. I pull out my pistol aiming it at his head while he puts his sword against my throat. "I'll ask again what are you doing here" I say pulling the trigger slightly activating the laser pointer aiming it right between his eyes. "Im here for you" He says pulling away his sword moving my gun. "What do you mean" I ask putting my gun away. "Well you see im here to kill you" He says sending a duel request.

**Well that's it guys im finishing it there. What I'm planning on doing is turing this chapter into a three part chapter. Well I'll see you guys next time.**

**-EsDeath signing off**


	5. Nicks Demise Part ll

**Hey guys this is my second time writing this so it maybe smaller than what i had before sorry. Please know that this chapter will be starting during the fight and know that Nick never uses his wings during said fight.**

I hit the ground hard on my stomach the force of hitting the ground causing me to bounce back into the air, doing a frontflip landing on my back and repeating this three more times until i land flat on my face. "HAHAHAHA" Laughs the Blue King rather loudly "IS THIS THE POWER OF THE NEW RED KING I WAS EXPECTING THIS FIGHT TO BE HARDER" He shouts at me. "Huh Good thing I'm only just getting started" I say charging at him pistol drawn.

*_Start Flashback*_

"What makes you think ill fight you Blue" I ask looking at the request. "Well that's obvious" He says folding his arms together. "Oh really than please elaborate on it" I say putting one hand open palm up in front of me. "Putting it plainly its the fact that you get the experience of one of the kings" He says laughing slightly. I think about fighting him for a second before looking at Sky Raker and sighing. "Fine ill fight you but you have to promise me a couple things first" I say putting my hands behind me stretching. "Fine what are they" He asks getting ready for the fight. "One you must never come here again and you must never bother sky raker again, Two there is a man named ultramarie he is my brother i want you to make sure he is never attacked by blue legion members." I say grabbing the request. "Done now are we fighting" HE says pulling out his sword. "Yes" I say pulling out my dual SMGs and firing at him.

*_End Flashback_*

Eventually i have run out if options and am about to use my aviation ability when i look over at sky raker shaking her head her hands at her mouth. 'Whats wrong is she okay?' I ask myself inside my head. I'm awake from my trance by the sudden pain of a sword piercing my stomach. I scream out in pain as i hit the ground half of my health lost because of the sword lodged in my stomach. I look up in complete pain as I see the blue king walking towards me laughing. "What happened to all that cockiness from before you got a quarter of my health, before i threw my sword at you" He says as he slams his foot down on my head over and over. "Shut up" I say grabbing his foot and throwing him off of me. "Hahaha getting tougher now huh" He says before shouting out in surprise and in pain. While he was talking I managed to pull out his sword and throw it back at him but with surprisingly more power than him, the sword managed to come in contact with his stomach just like when he threw it. "How dare you" He asks pulling the sword out charging at me and knocking me over making me hang off the edge of the tower. All i felt then was fear i knew what he was going to do he was going to either throw me off or cut off my head and end the fight but before he could react we both heard something we didn't expect to hear.

**AAAAND CLIFFHANGER. Do you see what i did there. Cause Nick is hanging off a cliff and i said cliffhanger. Oh be quiet i don't need your negative criticism. Anyway you can wait until the next chapter to find out what they heard until then you can guess on what you think they heard. Ok so today is Wednesday (Happy Hump Day to all my camel followers) so i am officially going to start posting a new chapter every Wednesday if i can. If i don't it is either because:**

**A. school has started and i got busy with homework or something like that**

**B. i got writers block and couldn't provide a new chapter**

**C. i got caught up playing games with my friends on Xbox**

**D. all of the above**

**SO yah hope you guys like the chapter and i will see you next week.**

**-EsDeath Valkyrie Signing off**


	6. Nicks Demise Part lll

**Hey guys im back with the final part of Nick's Demise. So are you guys ready? Well ready or not here comes the chapter known as Nick's Demise Part lll.**

_Last time on My journey through the accelerated world part ll._

_"Shut up" I say grabbing his foot and throwing him off of me. "Hahaha getting tougher now huh" He says before shouting out in surprise and in pain. While he was talking I managed to pull out his sword and throw it back at him but with surprisingly more power than him, the sword managed to come in contact with his stomach just like when he threw it. "How dare you" He asks pulling the sword out charging at me and knocking me over making me hang off the edge of the tower. All i felt then was fear i knew what he was going to do he was going to either throw me off or cut off my head and end the fight but before he could react we both heard something we didn't expect to hear._

_And now._

"Lightning cyan spike!" Shout a voice from the right of me and the blue king. Suddenly a large silver spike came crashing into the blue king launching him from where he was atop me. I looked over to my right seeing Takumu at the top of the tower. "What are you doing you idiot" I say still on the ground all hope lost. "Well he was saving your life so we dont have to be sad and act wierd around you" Says Kuroyukihime standing above me. "Kuroyuki what are you doing here" I say jumping up and looking at her very confused. "You, your a cheater you two forget her take out those five leave the red king to me" He orders his two subordinates. They look at each other before nodding and charging towards Chiriyu who looks on scared as two people barrel at her swords drawn. I heard a menacing laugh as i see my brother swing his axe into one of the subordinates stomach sending her flying towards the center of the tower. "Your not hurting our friends" Haruyuki and Ethan say together as Haru trips the other subordinate before grabbing their legs and throwing her towards her partner.

I jumped backwards but not fast enough to dodge the blue kings attack as i tumble to the ground. "Hey Blue can i ask you a question" I say standing up my back arched forwards slightly and my head hanging down. "What is it you worthless brat" He asks obviously angry. "DO you know why players called me the demonic sniper" I ask him staying in the same position. "What does that have to do with this fight" He asks as he throws his sword at me. "Cause im about to show you why" I say as i shrug off my trench cloak and flying into the sky to avoid the sword. I fly down towards him landing beside him. "Do you understand now im not easy to beat when these are able to be used" I tell him without realization of him attacking. I start to walk away when i feel a terrible pain as i look back to one of my wing cut off. "Well now your grounded hahaha" He says laughing as he grabs my shoulder and throws me off the edge of the tower unable to do anything to stop my death. "Nick no" Ethan says running to the edge. "You two come on" The blue king says to his subordinatesas they walk away to the portal on the top of the tower. Everyone from Nega Nebulus walks over the edge as they see a red light fly up from the ground. Everyone except Sky Raker walks sadly to the portal as they say goodbye to two of their friends.

**So there you go guys how did you like it i am sorry for the long chapter but i didn't want to stretch it into four chapters for one really long chapter. Anyways i will see you next Wednesday to share with you another chapter maybe from this story or maybe from a different story. Until next week.**

**-EsDeath Valkyrie signing off**


	7. The Aftershock

**Hello guys so i think you guys thought i was done this story because the main character died. HAHAHA YOU. Would. Be. WRONG. DUN DUN DUN. So anyways no this story is not over i will be continuing this story just not in the game world for this chapter anyways... Possibly. so for this chapter i will be doing it through Ethans eyes. So without furthur adue lets move on.**

**Day after Blue King defeated Nick**

**In class B2**

It was the day after my brother had fallen off the top of the tower from the hands of the blue king. I sit in my class beside my friend Haru as i look to the board and sigh. "Whats wrong Ethan" Haru asks as i lean my head and look over to my left. "Nothing" I sigh showing a saddened face. "Your thinking about that incident arent you" Asks Chiriyu as she walked up to me placing her hand on my shoulder as if to comfort me. "Yah i just cant believe i can no longer play Brain Burst with Nick anymore" I say standing up and heading to Kuroyukis class room.

**In class A3**

I walked into Kuroyukis class and walked up to my brother. "Hi Nick" I say walking up to my older brother sighing sadly. "Oh hey Ethan whats wrong you look sad" he asks putting his book away as he as just finish teaching his class. "Oh nothing i was wondering if you were doing anything or if we were walking home again together" I ask looking at his class seeing Kuroyuki. "No we can walk home if you want" He says packing up his things. After we finished packing we left and headed straight to our houes

**Well thats it guys i realise that im posting this a bit late sorry so in two more days the next chapter will come out and you can have another fun read. Once again sorry about the delay. Until next Wednesday.**

**-EsDeath Valkyrie signing off**


	8. Authors Note Version Unknown

**Hey guys i know this is a couple of days late. (Well EsDeath its been four days since you were supposed to update story.) Anyways this story is going to be continued, but i don't know how regularly anymore because i am starting school on Monday so i will have homework, and studies so my stories will be put on hold. So i am wondering things from you guys.**

**1. Out off all my stories which ones would you guys like to see continued most.**

**2. Do you guys like this story if you don't please tell me and i will find ideas for my other stories.**

**So that's pretty much all i wanted to tell you guys for now so yah that's all until next Wednesday.**

**-EsDeath signing off**


End file.
